Money or Me?
by AnimeYellowGirl
Summary: " I think I've regret my decision. I've been selfish all this time I guess it's time to change it..I think she will be happy about it"- Natsume " I didn't think that Natsume should do this I'm already happy in his decision now why would he change it?" - Mikan What did Natsume choose?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just my second FIc. I hope you like it tell me if there's a problem.**

Chapter** 1: ****Cross the Lake**

" Who ever swim through the crocodile lake can get 300 million yen or can marry my daughter" The king announced. No one swim through the lake because if you swim there you might get eat by the crocodiles. All of the people there froze until a young lad jump and swim through the lake. The king was surprised to what he saw. The boy swim so fast. When the boy pass the lake the king asked him.

" Young boy what do you want to get, The 300 million or marry my daughter?"

" I don't your money and I don't want to marry your daughter I just want to know who the fuck push me" The raven lad shouted. The people were surprised to what he did.

" OH I'm sorry young boy, may I know your name?" The king asked

" It's Natsume Hyugaa your highness" Natsume bowed.

" O.k. Hyugaa, Who pushed him in the lake please raise your hand" The king asked

" I am sire" A young boy with glasses raise his hand.

"Why did you push him?" The asked with a little hint of anger

" Because sire he would be perfect with your beautiful daughter" The boy explained

" How can you say that?" The king asked surprisedly

" He is the famous guy in the village and there is a rumor that the princess and him can be a perfect couple. He's rich, handsome, smart, strong, and many more." The boy explain

The king just laugh but Natsume didn't like what the boy said.

" And that's the reason you pushed me?" Natsume asked angrily. The boy just nodded.

" May I know your name young boy?" The king asked

" It's Tobita Yuu king Yukihara" Yuu answer

" O.k. Tobita-kun I've like to invite you to come at the castle tomorrow afternoon." The king said

" I accept your wish sire" Yuu accepted

" So Hyuuga-kun would you like to change your mind" The king asked Natsume. Natsume was about to answer when a girl came.

" Father what are you doing here?" A girl asked

" Oh there you are Mikan, let me introduce to you Hyuuga Natsume" The king said as he showed to her Natsume. Natsume's eyes got big when he saw Mikan.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-san" Mikan said politely

" You too princess" Natsume bowed

" So Hyuuga-kun would you change your mind?" The king asked once again.

" Let me think about it sire" Natsume answer. After that all the villagers go home same with Natsume and the Royal King and Princess.

**~Mikan's p.o.v.~**

Hyuuga-san looks familiar to me. Maybe I'll ask father. I went to my parents room and knock.

" Come in" my mother said. I come in and saw my mother and father talking.

" Ummm excuse me but can I ask you father about what happen before.?" I ask nervously . I saw my father smiled.

" About that, You mustn't know about it yet until tomorrow morning" Father said

" Why not?" I ask again

" You will know tomorrow afternoon when my visitor come, he will explain everything" My father answer.

" O.k. Thank you" I added and leave the room. I went to my rrom and lay down on my king-size bed.

I can't forget about Hyuuga-san yet. He really look familiar to me. Did I already meet him before? No that can't be. Oh but he looked similar to Natnat. Oh I hope you're here Natnat, I already missed you. It's already been 6 years huh?

Knock Knock!  
I heard someone knocking on my boor.

" Come in" I said

" Baka what are you doing?" Hotaru asked

" Oh Hotaruuu~" I was about to hug Hotaru but I got hit by her gun

" Stop doing that" I complain

" Well stop hugging me" She answer cooly.

She's Hotaru princess of the Imai kingdom. She's my bestfriend and she's the same age as me, 16 years old. She have a brother too Subaru. There's so many kingdom here like the Hijiri Kingdom, Harada Kingdom, Andou kingdom and many more.

" I heard what happen" Hotaru said

" Yeah" I answer

" Do you still think about him?" she ask. I just nodded.

" Oh you can almost meet him again or should I say you saw him earlier" She said

" Earlier?" I repeat she just nod.

~**Natsune's P.O.V~**

Mikan huh? Here I am walking in the village. Doesn't she remember me anymore.

" Natsume" Ruka called

" HN" I turn around around to see him.

" I heard you meet the princess" Ruka said

"hn" I answer.

" I'll take that as a yes. What happen?" He asked

" Nothing" I answer.

" You met her twice. Doesn't she recognize you?" He ask

"No I think she forgot about me already." I answer

She's my first love if you ask me. It's been 6 years since I first met her. She make me smile, laugh and many more. We've just got together a week. Those seven days were my special days for me.

" Natsume you should go home it's getting dark" Ruka said. I nodded and leave him.

When I got home I saw my sister Aoi watching TV. I went to the kitchen and say my mom there cooking. She ask me what happen earlier, I explain what happen and ask her about the king question. She drop her spoon and looks like surprised.

" Nat-chan you must answer that your self. It's your decision and not mine." My mother advice me.

" But she doesn't remember me anymore" I said

" That's not important, But are you happy to meet her again?" my mother ask. I nodded my head.

" Well that's up to you if you want the money or her or don't accept any of it" She said. I nodded and went upstairs to go to my room. When I got to my room, I think about it carefully. If I got the money I can fulfill my dreams to go to the America, If I' marry her I can spend the rest of my life with the one I love but if I don't accept any of those I can be free. Ugh it's so hard.

**Next chapter"**_  
" Are you sure about that?" The king asked  
"Yes sire" Natsume said  
" Then I must go wait here I'll get something for your answer" The king said  
'It's for the better' Natsume thought._

**So that's it Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

**So hey ! this is the chapter 2 ummmmm here's the reply to the reviews I got  
dontmessupwithme- Thank you oh and I read your story it was awesome  
nix: thank you  
Guest: thank you very much**

Chapter 2: Decision

A happy morning we have here in Yukihara village**. **Our brunette princess is excited to know what happened yesterday. She was in her Bedroom preparing herself.  
"Your highness your father wants to speak with you" A lady said

"O.K I'll be right there just a minute" Reply our brunette. It was currently 8:00. Mikan is deciding what to do with her hair. She was wearing a yellow dress. Simple dress but beautiful dress. Our favorite Princess Mikan is deciding what to do. She has no choice but to lay down her hair. After deciding, she went to the garden. She saw her father drinking a tea.

~_Mikan's P.O.V.~_

What does father want me to do now? Maybe he'll tell me about what happen tomorrow. I sit in the chair where in front of my father. He put down his cup and look at me.

" Mikan" He said seriously

"Yes father?" I asked nervously.

" What do you say about being a queen?" He asked Queen?

" Well being a queen is a serious job. You must take care of your people. Being a mother, a wife, and a ruler. But It must be on a right age to be queen. Like 26 or higher" I answer

" Well how about you going to have a fiancé?" He added

" Well I don't need a fiancé right now because having it may not make me happy. I always have to put my attention to him if he's cheating" I answer gracefully. I saw my father's face. He's sad. Why?

_~ Yuu's P.O.V.~_

I'll be fine I'll just need to talk to the king. It's still 8:30. O..K get a piece of paper. Write 'just relax' And that will do it.

_~Natsume's P.O.V.~_

I still don't have my decision. O..K if I marry Mikan, I'll get to spent my rest of my life with her. The one I love. If I get the money I can fulfill my promise to my father. I can be one of the top 5 businessman. And if none of those I'll get my freedom. Ugh what to do.

Knock! Knock!

"Onii-chan breakfast is ready" Yep that's my little Aoi. Wait a minute I can get a advice she likes fairytales right?. I Open the door and saw her.

"Let's go" I said. We went downstairs and didn't saw my mom. I ask Aoi where is mom she said she has a business to do. We sit in the chair of course.

" Ne aoi" I call her

"HM?" he said

" What will you do if you pick Fairytales or Promise?" I ASKED

"Well I'll chose fairytales because I can still fulfill my promise even if I'm in fairyland right?" She answered. Yeah she's right. Why didn't I think that oh. I look at the watch and it read 9:36. Too early to go. But wait

"Well what if the one you love forget about you because you didn't see each other a long time?" Here's the question.

" You will not know if that person really forgets about you. We all grow up and change our appearance. They might not recognize us. But I'll still tell that person that I'm me" She answers. Nice one. Well we keep eating our breakfast until we are finish.

_~Mikan's P.O.V.~  
_  
I didn't notice that it was already afternoon. I must go to the dining room. I sit in the chair and eat my food. I always eat a lot but I don't get fat. I eat Chicken, rice, pancakes, salad and many more. I look at my mother and she seems happy. O.O? Never mind. After eating I saw one of our butler tell something to my father. My mother and father went to the royal garden.

_~ Normal P.o.v~_

The king and queen went to the garden and see Yuu and Hyugga.

"So Tobita-kun, Hyugga-kun, let's have a seat shall we" The queen said. The four take a seat.

" So Tobita-kun let us hear your explanation" The king said

" Well He is the son of one of our successful businessman. The rumors started 6 years ago, there is a girl who look liked Princess Mikan. Many people saw them and adore them. They say if they grow up they can be a beautiful couple but after seven days they didn't saw the girl again so they say the girl looked like the princess so the princess and Hyugga-san is suitable for each other" Yuu explain. The queen was surprised to what she heard.

" Hyugga-kun what is your full name?" the queen asked Natsume

"It's Natsume Hyugga Mam" He answer

" So what is your decision Hyugga-kun?" The king asked

"I'll marry her your highness" Natsume answer.

" Are you sure about that?" The king asked

"Yes sire" Natsume said

" Then I must go wait here I'll get something for your answer" The king said

'It's for the better' Natsume thought.

" Hyugga-kun Tobita-kun did you know that the princess was lost 6 years ago. She was lost in seven days and found in the market?" The queen said

" There's a possibility that the girl is Mikan. And Hyugga-kun did someone called you Natnat?" The queen asked

" Yes there is" He answer

" Well she's Mikan and why did you pick to marry her instead of the money?" The queen asked.

" Because She is the one I love" Natsume whispered but Yuu and the queen hear it.

" Well can you keep it a secret that I told you that the girl is the princess?" The queen asked

" Yes your highness" they both answer. The king came back with papers.

" Hyugga-kun sign these papers." The king said. Natsume signed the papers and the princess came.

" Mikan meet your fiancé" the queen said

" MY WHAT!" Mikan shrieked

**Next chapter  
**_Flashback  
"Natnat!" Mikan shouted  
" Stop calling me that" Natsume said. The princess just giggled.  
" what's funny?" Natsume asked  
"Nothing" She answered_

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback part I

**Cubanachic: Thank you well here's the 3****rd**** chapter  
Claerine: Really it's the main line of the story**

Chapter 3 " Flashback"

Saturday noon. Natsume and Mikan are both on their house. In their room lying on their bed thinking about their flashbacks.

_Flashback 6 years ago_

One morning. Princess Mikan is in the fountain. She's sitting there wondering what does it looks like outside the palace. She'd never been outside the palace wall. But her parents said that she can go outside when she become 15. She want to see what does it look like outside.

" Your highness the princess of the Imai kingdom want to see you" The maid said

" Really?" Mikan said.

" Yes your highness" The maid answered.. Mikan immediately run to see Hotaru on the living room. When Mikan saw Hotaru, she was about to hug her when Hotaru hit her by her gun. Mikan complained as she stood up.

" Ne Hotaru may I ask you?" Mikan asked

" What is it?" Hotaru said

" What does it looks like outside?" Mikan asked

" Normal" She answered.

" Does the children play there?" She added

" Yes" Hotaru answered

" Hotaru I want to go outside" She said

" You can't"

" I know but I want to see what does the village looks like". Mikan complained like a baby. Hotaru fust sighed.

" Let's just go upstairs" Hotaru said. Mikan agreed. The two 10 years old girl talk in Mikan's room.

_Natsume's side_

Natsume and Ruka are sitting in the bench. Natsume looked at Ruka and notice that he's depressed.

" Ruka what's wrong?" Natsume asked.

" I have a dream last night. I'm with the 50 contestant of the beauty pageant" He answered.

" So why are you depressed you should be happy" Natsume said

" Man I won in the pageant" Ruka shrieked. Luckily no one is in the park right now. Natsume laughed what Ruka said.

" You know what? I-I can't believe it. Even in your dream you had your bad luck yesterday." Natsume said while laughing. They decided to go to their favorite shop. That is the shop of toys. When they got inside. Ruka bumped into someone who's in hurry.

" Guards there's a criminal here lock all the exit first" The guard shouted. The guards locked all the exit. The other guard notice something.

" Sir I think the criminal got escaped" The guard who notice shouted.

" How could that happened?" The guard said.

" If the criminal is wearing a hood he got escaped using the entrance door" Natsume said. All of the guards looked at him. Ruka pull Natsume outside the shop.

_Mikan's side_

"Mikan let's watch a game show" Hotaru said.

" Sure" Mikan said as she open the T.V

_"Good afternoon everyone, We will now start the game show called 'Brainless'" _ The host said.

" ohhh you must join there" Hotaru said. Mikan just pout.

_" Okay everyone here's the first question, What is the total of 96 +96?"_ The host said.

_" 96" _One of the contestants answered.

"_No it's higher than that"_ The Host said

_" 96!" the other contestant answered is a high pitch tone._ Mikan laughed until a maid knocked.

" Princess Imai it's time to go home" The maid said. Hotaru nodded and bid a farewell to Mikan. When Hotaru got outside the room. Mikan hurriedly pack a few clothes and put them in her bag. Mikan got her bag and ran to her window. She jumped from her window luckily Mikan is wearing her pants. Mikan run quietly so that the guards won't notice her. She escaped the palace using the Back gate. When Mikan got escaped she was amazed to what she saw. She saw the village. It was wonderful. Many children play there. While Mikan is walking people are looking at her. They were gossiping.

" She looked like the princess"

" She's beautiful"

" What a beautiful clothes she's wearing" Those are some gossips she heard. Mikan is walking happily until she bump in to somebody.

" Oh my I'm sorry" Mikan apologized. Mikan looked at the person she bumped. It was a boy who has the same age as her. He has a crimson eyes and a black hair. The boy just stared at her. She notice that he was with somebody. The other boy has a blue eyes and have a blond hair.

" Hn" Natsume answered.

" May I excuse but you seem new here" Ruka said

" Yes I am" Mikan answer

" By the way I'm Ruka he's my friend Natnat" Ruka said. Natsume looked at him with a what-are-you-saying look.

" I'm MIkan Yukihara" Mikan said.

" Your what?" Ruka said. Natsume was also surprised.

" keep it a secret" Mikan hissed.

" WHY are you outside the palace princess?" Ruka asked.

" Well I want to see the village" Mikan answered

" Do you have a place to sleep princess?" Ruka said.

" No and just call me Mikan" Mikan answered

" But it's rude to call a princess by her name especially by their subjects" Natsume said

" Just call me Mikan and it's not rude if the princess let you call her by her name" Mikan said.

" Well you can sleep at Natsume's house" Ruka said. Natsume looked at him again.

" Really?" Mikan asked.

" Hn" Natsume answered.

" He said yes" Ruka translated.

" Yehey" Mikan cheered

" Then let's go to our house" Natsume said. Mikan followed the two boys in front of her. When they reach Natsume's house. They went inside and go to Natsume's mother. Mikan just sit in the living room. While Natsume is talking to his mother.

" Mom I want to tell you something there's a girl who's going to sleep with us tonight, She's just new here" Natsume said to his mother. Her mother modded and follow Natsume to the living room.

" Mom she's going to sleep with us" Natsume said as he showed Mikan to her mother.

" Hi mam I'm Mikan Yukihara from the palace" Mikan introduce herself. His mother was surprised and bowed at Mikan.

" Uhmmm mam you don't need to do that" Mikan said

" Princess Yukihara why are you outside the palace?" Kaoru asked

" well I want to see the village but can I sleep here?" Mikan asked

" of course your highness" Kaoru answered

" please call me Mikan and thank you mam" Mikan said

" then call me aunt Kaoru if you want" Kaoru said

" okay aunt Kaoru" Mikan said. Mikan noticed a girl in the stairs.

" Oh let me introduce Aoi his little sister" Kaoru said.

" Hi Aoi" Mikan said

" Hi" Aoi said

" Who are you?" Aoi added

" I'm Mikan" Mikan answered

" Are you onii-chan's girlfriend?" Aoi asked

" She's not/ I'm not" Natsume and Mikan both answered

" Oh okay"

**Next is the flash back part II**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback part II

**Hey I'm alive! and I'll upload some chapters for now if you have some questions I will answere it for here it is.**

  
Chapter 4 " Flashback part II"

Mikan pov.

Where is Natnat right now. We have to go to the museum in minutes. Ohhh wait I forgot he might be there!.  
I ran to the place where I think Natsume is. And I was right. I ran and shouted.

Normal P.O.V.

"Natnat!" Mikan shouted

" Stop calling me that" Natsume said. The princess just giggled.

" what's funny?" Natsume asked

"Nothing" She answered.

" Oh yeah lets go now were going to the museum" Mikan added while Natsume just nodded. When they got home they saw Aoi sitting on the couch.

" Your late where did you went?" Aoi asked angrily

" GGomen I went to look for you brother" Mikan asked

" Ahh there you are now. Let's go now" Kaoru said calmly.

When they got inside the museum the children were amazed. There were so many painting and sculptures. Each of them have an info.

" Mom can we go there?" Aoi asked pointing to the room of paintings.

" O.k but I will go to the other side you must be behaved" Kaoru said. They three children nodded and went to the room paintings.

There are so many beautiful stopped when Aoi saw and say something.

" I thought the museum have beautiful paintings, why this one is ugly?" Aoi asked.

" Aoi they have Beautiful paintings, But that is a mirror" Natsume Answered.

" Aoi-chan are you saying that you're ugly?" Mikan asked.

" No I'm not" Aoi said embarrassingly

The children continued walking and reached the sculptures section. Aoi got dizzy looking at the sculptures. She look next to her and amazed.

" Onii-chan that sculpture looks like you" Aoi said.

" It's not a sculpture it is me" Natsume answered

" Oh my we better go to aunt Kaoru Aoi is already dizzy" Mikan said worriedly.

They went to find Kaoru. They looked everywhere and they found her looking at some painting.

" Aunt Kaoru I think we better go home Aoi is already dizzy" Mikan said to Kaoru.

" You're right. Let's go home It's almost getting late too." Kaoru said.

They exit the museum and went straightly to home. Aoi immediately went to her room and sleep.

" What a day " Mikan said and Natsumme just nodded. They are currently sitting in the couch. They are watching T.V.

"Ne Natnat Do you think my parents are looking for me?" Mikan asked.

" Of caourse and don't call ma 'Natnat'" Natsume answered simply

In Castle

The queen and king are dead worried looking for Mikan. They hired 6 Investigators. The queen cried every night because of worry and the king can't eat too.

" Is Mikan alright?" The queen asked

" Let's hoped" The king answered.

" Mikan where are you?" The queen aske herself crying.

" Your highnesses There is still no news about the princess" The maid said

" Mikan" The queen said to herself Crying hardly. The king don't want to give up yet and nodded to the maid.

" Your highness Imai-sama is here." The maid informed. The king and queen nodded.

" Your highnesses" Hotaru bowed.

" There is still no clue where Mikan is" The queen said.

" I'm sorry but I've got the feeling that Mikan is near." Hotaru said.

" Really" The king said.

" Yes The day she got lost she asked me about the village so there is a possibility that she is just in the village. " Hotaru said.

" You're right thanks for you help" The queen said.

" Youre welcome your highnesses.

In Mikan's afternoon.

Theses following day s Mikan got happier with her friends. Mikan feel like she is not a princess but a normal girl.  
' I wonder wht mom and dad's doing?' She thought

" Oi what are you spacing about?" Natsume aksed

" Nothing" Mikan answered

" Let's go to the market shall we I have something to buy" Ruka said while the the two just nodded.

The three children went to the market. Mikan saw a stall of Oranges. Mikan asked Natsume to buy some of those and Natsume nodded. They bought 3 oranges. They went to the vegetable stall and buy some vegetables. Later on someone approach Mikan and said.

" Your highness it's time to go home"

"Who are you?" Mikan asked. The people around them stare at them.

" It's me Your highness" Mikan recognize the voice. It's their butler.

" Oh what do you want?" Mikan asked.

" The king and queen are worried about you. They're not in a good condition right now. You need to go home now princess before your parents condition got worst" the buttler said worriedly

" O.k your right. Natsume and Ruka I have to go home now to the palace" Mikan said sadly and the just nodded.

When Mikan got home her parents hugged her tightly.

" Where did you go Mikan" Her mother said while crying.

" It's good to see you you're fine." Her father continued.

" I'm sorry mother and father" Mikan apologized.

**That's for now hehe ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Recognizing

**Anime-Angel93: Here it is  
Cute Tangerine204: Sorry nope that's the end of the flash back ****)  
Mikan: Right? ******

Sorry guys if it is already been months, because I was busy studying to become or maintain my place for our graduation which is I maintained it I got the second place! **) so sorry if it is nut beautiful like the others so let's get started.**

Chapter 5 " Recognizing"

Normal P.O.V

Mikan now is currently walking in their yard this sunny morning. Well because it's so hat today she felt some thirsty. As if that it's hat and she will feel hungry duh!. Well back to present, when she got into the kitchen she saw one of their maid cleaning the table. But when the maid notices her she immediately ask,  
" Is there anything your highness?"

" No I just want to drink a glass of water" Mikan answered

" Oh please let me get it for you ,your highness " the maid said as she get a glass of water and give it to the princess.

" Thank you " Mikan thanked the maid and give the glass to the maid.

" Is there anything else, your highness?" The maid asked

" Umm, well I was just thinking, do we have any old baskets here?"

" Yes the is your highness it is in the basement but be careful your highness they say that there is something there" The maid asked

" Thanks" Mikan thanked the maid and she go out the kitchen. As she walked she saw her father.

" Hi Otou-Sama are you going somewhere?" Mikan asked

" Yeah I'm going to the basement to get some old stuff too"

" Oh father is it true that there is something weird in the basement?" Mikan asked

" Ha-ha who said that well that is not true now come and accompany me to go there" Her father answered

" _You said it's not true but why do you want me to accompany you. Just say it that your scared"_ Mikan whispered to herself.

" Is there something your saying?" The king asked

" Nope" Mikan answered.

When they got into the basement she felt that her father is shaking… She accompany her father to get some things and she also got her old basket. When they got out from the basement her father ran so fast… Mikan just shrug it off and went straightly to the garden to pick some flowers.. for what?.. for nothing -_- weird right?

~_**In the Garden~**_

Mikan is picking some flowers until she fell someone's presence.

_**~Mikan's P.O.V.~  
**_  
"Who's there?" I ask as I turn my head. And there I saw the jerk.

" hn" he answered

" what kind of a name is that? Pfft"

" aren't we a philosopher, little girl?"Natsume said. But wait he had the same tone of speaking of NatNat. Here we go again me remembering him.

" What's wrong little girl? You looked kinda …like a monster" Hey I thought he was worried.. But that one is something so I got up and chase him. We've run for 10 YEARS XD no it's actually minutes and stoped.

" Nat (pant) sume (pant) Let's (pant) rest" I said while panting..

" hn" What's with this guy, he don't look tired..

" because I'm not wearing heels and a fluffy dress" he said just like reading my mind.

Well I'm just so tired so I decided to lay in the grass. I SAW Natsume stared at me. I wonder why? He saw me looking at me.

" Does my charm mesmerize you?" he teased

" What charm? Charm of ugliness" serves him right :P

" Oh come on we both know that I'm so handsome that you starts falling for me." HE said as he put close his face. And it is so close that we are millimeters away. And it cause me to blush. We stared for now, Crimson meets Hazel. After 4 minutes I put our heads away.. Until we heard a cough. We face the direction where we heard it.

" Is there something we don't know?" My mother asked teasingly.

" NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING" I shrieked

" Oh my the princess surprised me" I noticed that there is another woman next to my mom. I look at her and then look at my mom. She looks like the mother of Natnat

" Mikan meet Natsume Hyuuga's mom Kaoru Hyuuga" Mom introduced the woman. She had the name well let's forget about that..

" Hi I'm Mikan Yukihara" Mikan bowed

" My son's future wife" Mrs Hyuuga added.

" hehe" that's my only response. My mom handed me an envelope and I don't know what is it so me and Natsume opened it look at it. HUH?!

_~ ENGAGEMENT INVETATION ~_

_Let's celebrate the engagement of Princess Mikan Yukihara and soon-to-be-princes Natsume Hyuuga. Let's cheer them for we will have a new royal couple._

Here at: Yukihara's Ballroom Palace  
( 6:00 PM)

" How come he became a prince?" Mikan asked

" Because if someone gets to be engage with a prince or a princess they will become royal too" The queen explained. Oh great just great..

" Oh and yeah you two will have a photo shoot now so let's go inside" My mother said as we follow her. When we got inside my mother pulled to the dressing room. She pull so many dress. But she saw a dress and say it was perfect. So she told me to wear it. Then somebody put me a make up and they put my crown in my head of course as if it will put in the nose well anyway when I am done they push me outside the dressing room and there I saw Natsume look so…. HANDSOME.

~_**Natsume's P.O.V~**_

I saw Mikan got out and she look so gorgeous. She wear a Pink princess dress and she had a makeup and her hair down with some long gloves and her dress is sleeveless like a tube. Her dress had some design and glitters. I think it matches my suit because I'm wearing a prince suit it's color black and I have some gloves my tie is also color white and I don't where did this crown came from and some one makes me wear it. The cameraman call us to come. He told what to do and we must take 5 each photos. So Mikan was the first to take pictures. Her pose was so elegance she looks like a real princess. Then it was my turn Well I take some pose and did what they said. After the 5th photo. The cameraman called us.

" So we will take a picture with you two together so go there and we will take it and follow the poses that we will say o.k?" The camera man said.

Well we just nodded. We saw the first pose and we follow it I went behind her and hug her from behind and I put my chin in her shoulder while she put her hand in my face while her other hand touhes my hands and the photoshoot goes on..

_**•**__**◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•○•○•○**_

**That's for now and there have no much jokes but I will put many jokes on the next chapter see you ****)**


	6. Chapter 6: First kiss in the dance

**I'm back XD I'm dead yet… so this is the story yey!**

" **Chapter 6: First kiss in the dance"  
**

~Mikan's P.O.V~**  
**" Your highness please wear this dress ,your mother pick it" one the maids said..

Oh right let remind you, tonight is the engagement party and here I am trying different dresses. -_- My mother pick so many dresses and I am trying different dresses for 3 hours and I still don't what I'm going to wear. I still get the dress that my maid was holding. I went to my changing room and undress my self. I pull out my dress so I was left with my underwear and I was about to wear the dress when I saw…

I saw…

I saw…

" NATSUME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted. He was just sitting in the window.

" You look good with that kind of prints, flowers" he smirked. O /O

" LEAVE NOW!" I demand him

" I don't want to. And besides what's wrong?" How dare is he and ask that?!

" I not going to get married now!"

" Don't worry I'm your husband to be so it's o.k" How dare is… UGH!

" Get out?!" I said

" O.k I'm going now" he said sarcastically while smirking as he leave the room. What kind of prince is that?!

I just put my dress and got out of my changing room and luckily Natsume's not here phew..

" My princess you look good in that but I think this looks better with you" My mother said.

Ugh here we come again. So here I am going to change again.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

It's just funny that I saw Mikan looked embarrassed and that just make me smiled. You might be wondering why I'm not trying suits right? Well because Mikan's brother is the first to try.

" Yo, Nat-chan" I heard my mother said.

" hn"

" Did something happened to Mikan? I just heard her scream a while ago" My mother asked

" Nothing happened I just explained to her that I'm her future husband " I answer

" Ohh then why did she scream?"

" Well mom that's a scream of happiness don't worry"

" O…K" then just like that she leaved.

Oh Mikan… How I wish you remember me now..

(**Fast Forward: Time of the party )**

~ Mikan's P.O.V~

After many hours I'm finished trying different clothes and trying different make up's. Let me tell you How I looked like.

I'm wearing a pink-redish dress and It's strapless and the upper part of the dress is like the butterfly's wings with glitters and the upper part has so many designs and the pattern of the designs has glitters and my hair is like a squash just like the princess' hairstyle and I also have gloves and Butterfly wings too ^_^

* knock knock*

"Come in" I said. I saw Hotaru enters the room and she looks gorgeous with her night blue dress. She also wears her crown and had dark gloves.

" Are you ready?" She asked and I nodded as a answer.

" You need to come out now they are waiting for you." Hotaru said ad she helped me stand up..

We went to the ballroom where the party will be held. We went there with guards so nobody will see me. When we reached our destination we enter in the backdoor. We stopped at a room where I will be staying until they called me.

" I will go out now so good luck" Hotaru said and I just smiled. Hotaru leave me here waiting.

~ Ruka's P.O.V.~

I'm invited here in the palace because I'm Natsume's bestfriend so here I am. Natsume is in the room where he will wait. I'm here in the ballroom sitting . I'm wearing white and Light blue suit and whatever. I saw a woman with a jet black hair with a blue night dress. I saw her standing there. Our eyes met for a moments and when I realized that I blushed and looked away.

" Staring is rude you know" I heard someone said next to me.

I looked at the person next to me and there I saw her.

" sorry" That was all I said.

" Hehe well may I know who you are?" she asked.

" I'm Ruka Nogi and may I guess your Princess Imai?"

" Yeah nice to meet you" she said as she held out her hands. I immediately accept and shook it.

" Imai-sama why are you alone?" I asked.

" well I'm waiting Mikan to come out" she answered.

~Normal P.O.V~

As the two are talking the host starts to speak.

" Good evening everyone may I have your attention. Tonight we will celebrate the party of the princess, and blah blah"

The host continue to speak until he called the king and the king thanked the people who came to celebrate the party and at last it was the time to called the couple.

" Now everyone may I heard a round of applause to the couple who will stand up here in front of us.."

You may might know but the rooms where the couples are have a speaker so that they can heard what is happening. When the Mikan and Natsume heard what the king said they both leaved each rooms and went to the back stage.

" Please welcome my daughter Princess Mikan Yukihara and our Prince-to-be Natsume Hyuuga" As the king said that the crown clapped and the couple comes out..

" For this couple I will now make you official now and Natsume Hyuuga may you step forward as I make you a prince." The king said and Natsume step forward and bow down. The king got a sword and begin the ritual.

" By the honor of me I now give you the name of being a prince and you will be the fiancé of Mikan Sakura…" The king signaled Natsume to stand up and Natsume stand up.

" I now present to you the new prince. Prince Natsume Hyuuga. And the new royal couple!" As the king said that the pictures that were hidden in the wall comes out. It was the picture of the photoshoot. Everyone was amazed at the pictures they saw. On the left side of the hall are the pictures of Natsume and at the right was the picture of Mikan. And at the spaces of their pictures have they're couple pictures. At the stage was the prettiest couple picture they have.

It is the picture were Mikan's and Natsume's bodies were facing each other and they're hands are holding each other and they're faces are centimeters away..

The party goes on and on until it make Mikan tired she was talking with her friends and excuse herself. She was about to leave when she someone she hated Luna Koizumi.

" my my, The dress is beautiful but the one who is wearing it is an ugly duckling" Luna said.

" I'm ugly ?don't me your mirror" as Mikan said that she left Luna there shocked.

She went to the garden and unknown to her Natsume is there. While she was walking she saw Natsume .

" Natsume why are you here" Mikan asked. Natsume stand up and face Mikan.

" The party is boring" Natsume said.

" But congratulations Princess Mikan" He said with an honest eyes.

" Congratulations to Prince Natsume " Mikan said while smiling. Mikan was surprised at the next moved that Natsume maid. He hugged her. And put his face near to hers, she slowly closed her eyes and when Natsume saw this he pit his lips to hers. Mikan hugged Natsume back and also kissed him back.

Unknown to them two pair of eyes are watching them. While the other is taking pictures.

****

NO jokes right hehe XD I'll make it up to you I promise hehe see you next chappie ** Hey leave a Review**


End file.
